User talk:Commanderfox324
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nitecrew (Talk) 19:20, 15 November 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome Hi i hope you have a great time here.Write here if you have any Question. :)-- 19:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I can help you with link ?Want you ?-- 19:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Listen,You can help me.Your Rank 5 I think?I'm working on Rank 3 Right now.Could you tell me how to get the Giant's Hat Masterpiece Blueprint?Thanks,--Hank3887 (talk) 04:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh,and please send your post to my talk page please. ColorgreenHank3887 Yes Sure I will help. Please reply where you have gotten so far. Commanderfox324 (talk) 04:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 Help I can help you with your userpage , but i need a permission. Can i edit you userpage ?-- 13:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure you may help my userpage Which colors you like ?-- 13:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I hoe you like the color when not write here ? I prefer blue and red ,you did blue and yellow Ok i´ll change Wikia Avatar to MLN Avatar Looks like you go this figured out. Welcome to the MLN wiki. 17:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Trade Please Add me first Commanderfox324 --Verrell123 04:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) CONGRADULATIONS YOU CAN BE MY WAITER MAN YOU CAN BE A WAITER AT MY AWESOME TRADE SHOP HAVE FUN -- 20:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll be the waiter, what's my salary? WELCOME WELCOME to my lego network wiki i hope you enjoy it NO you can't have a Barnstar from yourself! please delete it or I will have to tell administrator!-- 20:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Fine, I'll delete it,(it was a joke :) you page I change your page to remove all unnecessary stub I hope you like-- 20:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Thanks, :I like it. Can you help me? I have the dice quest badge but needs help to find a small picture like Nitecrew. He lists what he has, adds a link, and has a small picture next to it. Can you add a small dice quest badge picture, and link under badges? Commanderfox324 (talk) 20:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 ::Done, anything more?.-- 20:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't want to tire you out. This is good for now. Commanderfox324 (talk) 21:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Commanderfox324 :I'm '''Bored' That is why I ask you.-- 21:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC)